Time Trapper
Character Synopsis Time Trapper is a mysterious figure who exists at the End of Time. They first appeared as a warlord from the far future who prevented the Legion of Superheroes from traveling into their future with an "Iron Curtain of Time" and had many slaves as well as a henchwoman named Glorith who he later killed. Eventually this Time Trapper was revealed to be a Controller that was being used by the real Time Trapper who existed at the end of time. Brainiac 5 theorized the Time Trapper is actually a "sentient alternate timeline rebelling against ours. His own history changes, I'd guess even his identity could alter, as the true timeline marches on." Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C. 2-A 'via Time Collapse '''Verse: '''DC Comics '''Name: '''The Time Trapper; their actual name varies '''Gender: '''Usually male, but has been female '''Age: '''Varies '''Classification: '''Temporal Anomaly, Sentient Alternate Timeline, Abstract Entity '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation (Has shown to be able to stop, reverse, slow down and even collapse time), Creation (Capable of creating alternate timelines based on moments in a singular timeline), Causality Manipulation, History Manipulation (Can manipulate both cause and effect, in addition to control past, present and future), Energy Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation (Able to gather and manipulate entropic energy), Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of Entropy and Time . Stated by Brainic to be a "sentient timeline" that changes every time it does), Existence Erasure (Erased a nun for speaking harshly to a child he was protecting. Erases a Controller), Telepathy (Can speak to beings from across history), Matter Manipulation (Able to atomically put Supergirl back together), Barrier Creation (Through Temporal causes, Time Trapper can create barries comprised of Time), Mind Manipulation, Illusion Casting, Shapeshifting, Spatial Manipulation, Acausality (Non-Linearity), Biological Manipulation (Can evolve and devolve beings), Power Bestowal (Granted Superboy Prime with their powers, causing him to become the new Time Trapper), Immorality (Type 8, Will continue to exist if memory of him remains, as he lives as a thought in someones mind), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Warped the universe to his needs as well as all timelines. Can create his own realities from a single moment in time. Throws Lightning Lad into endless timelines and changes history to murder his parents. Capable of making timelines cease to be , with their mere mood being unsatisfied). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via Time Collapse (Tampered with time and nearly caused all of reality to be destroyed, of which was causing a Temporal Collapse , across the entire multiverse) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Stated to be unbound by the flow of linear time. Is present at several points in time at once, implying to be beyond linear time once more) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Consistently able to effect and even erase entire timelines from reality, of which he also can create from mere moments in a single timeline. Also changed timelines by simply throwing Lightning Lad across Time) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level ' 'Stamina: Virtually Limitless Range: Multiversal+ '(Can effect time across the entire multiverse, and when tampering with it too much, it could potentially cause a temporal collapse across the strucure. Killing everyone in the process) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (Possesses Cosmic Awareness of the Past, Present and Future and the universe around him) Weaknesses: Cannot change certain events which are destined to happen Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Nothing Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chronokinesis': The Time Trapper exhibited control over the flow of time. He was able to age anyone he chose (even to bones or ashes). He was capable of creating an "Iron Curtain of Time," a barrier which prevented time travel. The Trapper was also able to create a temporal force barrier which he used to seal a time traveling Superman off from the 20th century. He was able to take a slice of time from the Post-Crisis DCU one millions years in the past and craft its Earth and Krypton into reality similar to the recently destroyed Earth-One universe forming a Pocket Universe. It was later revealed that the Time Trapper had "pruned" his copy universe to the point that only Krypton and Earth had any life on them; meaning that he had eliminated from his copy the Guardians of the Universe, the New Gods, and other forces. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Neutral Characters Category:Abstract Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Leaders Category:Time Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Creation Users Category:History Benders Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionist Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Entropy Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 2